14 Years Later
by Green.Peach
Summary: Instead of having one child, Bella and Edward end up having 5. See what happens 14 years later, when their 5 extraordinary children grow up and want to attend school. Problems are bound to occur.


**Bella's POV.**

I gazed upon my children with loving, and approving eyes. It had been almost 14 years since they had been born, and they looked all grown up, setting up the house that we had just moved into. It was beautiful, and reminded me of the home that we used to live in, a long time ago, situated in Forks.

Everything was essentially white; the walls, carpets, floors, appliances.

E-j and Vincent came through the door, holding a couch between them, while Edward told them which way to put it. Edward- Jacob was the eldest, and was nothing of what I had dreamt him to be like. He inherited my brown hair, which was falling over his bright golden eyes. He sweeped it expertly to the side with a flick of his head. His tall slender, but somewhat muscular body, was clothed with expensive jeans, and a clean-cut polo shirt.

Vincent Heath was the second oldest, born just a few seconds after E-j. Vinny, had Edward's hair, bronze with a small amount of brown tint. His eyes, were a pretty golden, which made his masculine jaw stand out even more. Vinny was clothed almost the same way as E-j.

Katharine Carlie came in after the boys, with boxes piled in her arms. Kat was the middle child, and looked like a mini-me in human form, same length brown hair, and light brown eyes. The only difference seperating Katharine and I, was that her personalitly was far different. Where I was shy, she was outgoing and talked all the time. Alice must have dressed her, because the revealing dress she had on, would not have been my choice.

After Katharine, came in the 'twins'. All of my children were born at the same time, but Sebastain Tate and Lilian Renesmee were the ones who looked the most alike, which was why the family and I called them the 'twins'.

Sebastain, the fourth born child, came in holding a chair easily in his arms. He resembled Edward from when he was human, short bronze hair, and bright green eyes. He was quite tall, where Lilian was short.

Lily, the youngest, was holding two suitcases in both of her arms, and looked to be having some trouble with them. She had the same colour hair as Sebastain, but her's was longer, falling much passed her shoulders. Her green eyes looked worried of the fact that she might drop the suitcases at any moment.

Hurrying over to her side, I helped her put them carefully on the ground, next to the massive staircase.

"Thanks mom," Lily said in her lovely flowing voice, smiling at me. Out of every vampire that I had met, Lily's voice was the most beautiful one that I had ever heard. I could sit listening to her for hours if need be, and I would never get tired of hearing it. Like Edward, she loved playing the piano, and often learned the keys to famous songs, breezily sing along.

"Your welcome, darling," I said, smiling back and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"How come you didn't have to carry anything mom?" Vinny asked a smile on his lips. "I bet you could've carried those bags way easier than Lily could've." Lily rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"I'm supervising," I said, giving Vinny a smirk.

"Of course you are," he said, winking at me.

"Hey, only I get to wink at your mother," Edward said, coming over to stand by me and Lily. He put an arm around my waist, and I leaned into his side.

"Let's not get into this again," E-j said quickly.

"Agreed," said Katharine.

Sebsatian, Lily and Edward laughed at some un-heard joke.

"Is Seb being funny again?" I asked a smile still on my lips.

"I don't think he means to, but he is. I think he forgets sometimes that I can read his mind," said Edward. He quickly looked at Lily, who had stopped laughing, and was now looking at him intently. Her eyes looked pleading. Lily was the only one, that I knew of other than me, that could make Edward break and give in to anything that she wanted. Uncertainly, he spoke to her. "I...guess so."

Lily's eyes lit up in excitement, and a huge smile broke across her face.

"What?" Katharine asked, for everyone else had witnessed the exchange and wanted to know what happened, including me.

"Nothing," Lily said rushing up the stairs.

"I still don't get it," Vinny said, a frown on his face.

"I'll explain later," Edward responded, smiling slightly.

"You guys are oblivious," Sebsatian muttered, and went up the stairs to the second floor, while Lily rushed up to the third floor having finished looking at the rooms on the second.

"Oh!" E-j said, running up the stairs.

Katharine caught on, and sprinted upstairs too, going at an impossible speed.

"Lily get's first choice!" Edward yelled to the frantic children. "Than Seb. Thrid is E-j and fourth is Kat!" I could hear screams and giggles.

"How come I didn't get it till just now?" Vinny asked, the frown still in place. His eyebrows knotted together while I walked to his side. I smoothed out the lines on his forhead.

"You never were the brightest," I joked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey!" he cried, wiping his cheek of the kiss that I had placed. "Not cool mom."

Edward and I laughed, walking out the door, grabbing the rest of our belongings from the two cars that we had brought. I could hear arguing coming from inside the house, but Iet it slide this once, for I knew it coudln't last long.

Placing everything at the bottom of the staircase, as Lily had done, we laughed at our unrulely children.

A couple of minutes later, a big moving truck came down the winding driveway. "Kids, the truck is here!" I yelled up the stairs. Edward walked over to the truck, and opened the back hatch. Inside was a third of our belongings, crammed into boxes upon boxes. Edward started to unload, while the kids came rushing down the stairs at a human pace, not wanting to frighten the human movers.

Unloading the boxes didn't take much time at all. Soon, they were all situated on the nice porch that wound its way around the whole house. While the big truck pulled away from our house, and out into the winding driveway surrounded by trees, I examined the boxes. They each had a name or a room to which they belonged.

I grabbed an armfull, about five or six, and carried them into the house. I watched as my children and Edward did the same. We placed them by the couch and chair that was in the empty space for the living room.

"Have you all explored the house yet?" I asked.

"Not all of it," E-j replied.

"Well, than let's look around," Edward said, motioning to big empty room in front of us. "This is the living room, and no, not in that kind of context Vinny." Katharine laughed and smacked him behind the head lightly.

I gazed around the room, really looking at it for the first time. There was nothing special about it, though there was a nice big window placed right beside the door. It was so big, that you could place our grand piano in here, plus another two couches and chairs.

"Now, moving along to the next room, please follow me ladies and gentlemen." Edward smiled as he instantly became the tour guide.

The kitchen was smaller than the first room, but not by much. The counters went around the room, making lots of space, and there was a island in the middle with elegant bar stools. The appliances were a bright white and looked like they had never been used.

Edward leaded us to another sitting room. It had a fireplace in the middle of the back wall, and bookcases lined beside it. This room was more a crème than white.

After finishing with the main floor, which had a bathroom and a laundry room that we were showed to, I insisted that the kids show us their rooms.

"Alright Lils, which room did you pick?" Vinny asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She smiled and went up the stairs. Leading us to the third floor, she went down the left side of the hall right to the end. Opening the white panaled door, I gasped at the room infront of me.

It was empty, nothing had been placed in it yet, and that fact made it all the more huge. But it was the fact that it was the biggest room i had seen that made it amazing. It was the fact that almost one whole wall had been made into a window. You could see the huge backyard that spanned out, and the trees beyond it. There seemed to be a hole in the ceiling, and I went over to it, wondering why there would be. I was surprised to know that there was glass, and I realized immediatly that it would be a skylight.

"But that's not even the best part," Lily said in excitement. "Check this out." She turned her attention to a set of double doors, and opened them to reveal a closet, half the size of her room. Next to a closet I saw another door, leading to a bathroom, that was equipped with granite sinks, a shower, a jacuzzi tub, and a vanity table.

"I'm next," said Sebastain with a grin. Leading us to the opposite end of the hall, he opened the door showing us his room. It was about 3/4 the size of Lily's, but had a platform in the middle of the room, where he told us would be the perfect place for a bed. There were two big windows on one wall, showing the driveway.

After Seb was E-j's turn, and he chose a room on the third floor as well. His was around the same size as Seb's, give or take a foot, and was perfectly plain, but had a door that led to the outside. There were no stairs or balcany, just a door, which was not a problem with a vampire family.

Kat's room was across the hall from E-j's and had a bigger door than the others. She opened it to reveal a room that had a door, leading to a balcony. Katharine's closet was also bigger than Lily's, but since she loved going shopping for new things with Alice, it wouldn't be a problem to fill easily.

Vinny came last, and chose the room inbetween Lily's and E-j's.

Walking in, it looked like every other room, big, with windows. But as you turned to face the wall that had the door, you could see that there seemed to be a chair placed into the wall. The hole was cut into a big circle that almost took up a hole wall, and had comfy cusion placed all around. Vinny went and sat on it, with a grin on his face.

"Well, which room shall we take?" Edward said grinning. I frowned, and he looked confused.

"There's no more rooms on this floor," I told him honestly, and he picked up on my mood immedaitly, while everyone else laughed at me.

"Mom, you don't have to have a room on the same floor," Seb said taking charge.

"Exactly. You can have one on the floor below us," Katharine added. "It's not like you can't hear us anyway." She rolled her eyes at me.

"They have good points, love," Edward spoke quietly.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Don't be mad mom," Lily said, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not," I said, brushing her hair behind her ear. Shorter strands came back into her face, and I brushed them away again impaitenly. "Lils, you need a haircut."

Lily shook her head. "I like it the way it is now. And if I cut it, it probably wont grow back."

I sighed knowing that I would never win the argument. "Than at least pin it back so that it doesn't fall in your face. It's too pretty to be hidden behind."

Blushing, she turned going to run out of the room, being childish. "Only if you can catch me!"

E-j grabbed her arm before she could escape, and launched her over his shoulder, firefighter carrying her.

"Kat do you have a bobbypin?" I asked laughing. Lily was stuggling against E-j's hold, with no avail.

Kat pulled a bobbypin out of her hair expertly, and handed it to me. Edward, Sebsatian and Vinny were watching with expressions of interest.

Lily stopped stuggling and pouted, looking at the ground with her bottom lip stuck out. Slowly walking toward her, i pinned her hair back so that none of it fell in her face.

Still on E-j's back, Lily shook it out, so that it all fell on her face, which was much worse than before.

I picked up the pin, and made her hair the way I wanted it once again, but as soon as I backed up to admire her, she shook her head, hair falling into her face.

"Lilian Renesmee," I said warningly.

"Mom!" She whined. E-j laughed, and Lily struggled again. "Dad! Make him stop!"

"Edward Jacob!" Edward said, taking a step towards him. Lily instantly stopped stuggling, and relaxed a little.

Having a mind-reader and a shield for parents, my children had inherited some tricks, which sometimes got in the way. E-j's gift was that he could create an illusions in people's minds, making them see what he wanted them to see. Vinny had the power to shield people physically, making them slam into an invisible wall. Kat was able to track people through visions, showing her where they are in that exact moment in time. Sebastain could plant thoughts in people's head's, almost the opposite of Edward. And Lily was able to show people moments in time which she had seen, or what she was thinking, with a physical touch.

"What?" I asked.

"E-j put into Lily's mind that she better listen to you, or one day she will wake up with no hair at all." Edward explained, clearly not pleased.

"Here, let's play house," Vinny said jokingly. "I'll be dad, and Kat, you be mom."

"Okay," Kat said smiling.

"E-j, that was not nice at all," Vinny said, immitating Edwards voice.

"Your father is right," Kat said, trying to immiate me. "Say your sorry to your sister, and give her a hug and a kiss."

Sebastain and E-j laughed, while Lily tried again to get out from E-j's hold on her.

"E-j, put me down!" Lily screamed, punching his back.

E-j made no move to put her down, so I interfeared. "Now." He dropped her at once, and she fell with a scream, landing on the carpeted floor. Lily shot him a look of hatred. She gave the back of his leg a punch while he tried to walk away. Tripping, he fell to the ground too.

Vinny was laughing so hard, that he fell off his seat, landing on the floor. I cracked a smile.

"Our family is messed," Sebastain joked, helping Lily off the floor.

"You have that right," Katharine said.

"C'mon, let's go back downstairs now," said Edward calmly. "Everyone else should be here with the other movers soon, and we still haven't moved the boxes to their rightful places. Get a move on." Playfully, he shoved E-j out the door, who dramatically, threw himself into the wall with a little too much enthusiasm. He had made a dent in the wall, the size of a soccer ball.

"Sometimes, Edward, you act like one of the children yourself. And your a hundred and twenty three! And you," I pointed my finger at E-j. "You made a dent in the wall. Your aunt Alice is not going to be happy, and I'm not going to protect you when she hunts you down and gauges your eyes out."

"Mom, don't worry, I'll fix it." Quickly going into Katharine's room, he tried to push it back out the other way. Instead of fixing it, he just made it worse. By pushing too hard, he had made a hole in the wall, the size of two soccer balls.

"E-j, I think your doing more bad than good," Seb smirked.

"You idiot!" Katharine yelled. "Now there's a hole in my wall!"

"Well, at least you have a talking hole, Kat," Vinny said, high-fiving Sebastain. Katharine looked like she wanted to rip their heads off.

"Katharine, don't worry, Alice will fix it tonight," Edward soothed. "And you, young man," he pointed to E-j, who was laughing as well, but stopped when Edward addressed him. "Are in _big_ trouble."

E-j made a quick exit, just as the moving trucks pulled up.

**Hey! :) Hope you like the first chapter, and I hope to post another one soon, introducing the rest of the fam, along with Jacob. :P Please review! **


End file.
